User talk:Katara20
Archive 1 * Archive 2 Still thinking I need help on how to ban accounts on here. Remember those "two" accounts we were suppose to ban? Yeah, I don't know how. Should I just block them for the time being? JuniperAlien 22:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply. I looked through some forums on Wikia, and it appears that the only way you can ban a user is by setting an infinite block on the account. But I'll look into it some more later. For the mean time, I think a temporary block is a good idea. : BTW, I just blocked a user for two weeks because he was removing the contents from pages. Do you think that's a fair amount of time, or should I reduce it? Katara20 18:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: If you looked at the message I sent him, you can see that I noticed he was blocked before on the ben 10 wiki for two weeks because he was doing the exact same thing on Ben 10 wikis. Heres his account just to see that he was blocked for the same reason, Here. I don't understand how you can just want to remove important contents from pages...JuniperAlien 19:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Gwen Tennyson's Page. People are saying that Gwen Tennyson's page is fake... O_O should I delete it? JuniperAlien 19:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : I'm thinking you should delete it. Didn't one of the show creators say that Gwen wouldn't be in the episode? :S And on top of that, that image really doesn't look like it's been drawn in the Generator Rex art style... Yeah, let's just delete it in the meantime. And if it turns out to be real, the page can always be un-deleted. Katara20 19:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Gotcha! JuniperAlien 19:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Substitute Titles I don't know if you've realized; but if you take a look at Breach's page for example, you can see that I've given her History some titles...not actually titles of the episode but titles, y'know, from her point of view. Is it okay if I leave it like that? (It's something I've gotten from the Avatar Wiki as well). I find it better to title the history contents something that can personally title what the character had to go through/experience (in that episode) themselves instead of the putting the actual title of the episode in general. --JuniperAlien 09:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy today. Anyway, I was actually thinking we should use a combination of substitute titles and episode titles. Sometimes I think an episode title just sums up an event in the best possible way. For example, on one of Azula's history pages, you'll notice that some of the titles are episode titles. On the other hand, Mai's page has a great example of substitute titles. My only problem with substitute titles is that they can easily become sort of cheesy, if they're not chosen carefully. And of course, adding references becomes even more important when an episode title isn't used. But I think both types of titles have their uses. I would use whatever best describes the situation. Katara20 22:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I would prefer the episode titles because it covers most everybody views while the description story below is pretty much explains the character's view on that. Also perhaps it would guide the readers easily which episodes each title happened if they want to search more details if they didn't follow shows regularly. Flickfreak 01:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: I also agree with Katara (and yeah, I remember seeing Mai's page. I was impressed). We could just use both subtitles and episode titles. Lol, so I might as well change some of Breach's because I know ''most of them are really cheesy. Lol. JuniperAlien 09:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::*'Edit': By the way, I'm trying to change the text word mark, and it isn't changing...--JuniperAlien 06:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Text word mark? Are you talking about the site logo? Katara20 01:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Doesn't the text word mark change the size of most links, such as contents and such (for example the Young Justice wiki) --JuniperAlien 02:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Could you give me a link to an example of this? Things aren't making a lot of sense to me right now... I had to do a ''lot of studying today, and I'm kinda drained. ^^' Katara20 02:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Kay, for example, look at Zatanna's page. The contents on the side are much smaller and it's like that on all pages. So I wondering if changing the text workmark for the Theme Designer would change it. --JuniperAlien 02:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry about the delay. I see what you're talking about. The text in the contents is smaller than the rest of the text. No, changing the text word mark would not affect that. I'm guessing that some of the basic Media Wiki code for the website has been adjusted a bit. I'll look into it tomorrow since I need to get some sleep. But I think I know how to change the size of the contents. Talk to you tomorrow! :) Katara20 02:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Alright, thanks Katara20. Night! Continue with your good progress in college. --JuniperAlien 04:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I've been searching through Young Justice Wiki's MediaWiki pages, and I found this page. Apparently, every wiki has a page called MediaWiki:Common.css. This page has special coding that controls certain visual elements across the entire website. Anyway, do you see the first line of code? Well, I found out that "toc" stands for "table of contents". The rest of that line seems to change the table of contents font size to 85% (instead of 100%). So, I copied that bit of code and inserted it into our MediaWiki:Common.css page, but I haven't seen any changes yet. :-/ Maybe the wiki's cache needs to clear first? I suggest we wait a few days, and if we still don't see any changes, I can always ask a Young Justice administrator for help. Katara20 18:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Separate Message hi : Hello. Please remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Katara20 01:53, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Great deal to share Hey how's it going? I've been scavenging great deal of GR artworks and info about the GR crews. It's so awesome that I'm dying to share it with this wiki. But I'm kinda curious how far I would go and post the art since I'm concern about the copyright policy. Consciously, the GR crews are aware of leaking so they were very carefully not posting the unpublished show in internet (the recent one that requires password is the storyboard on 50th episode....yeah they'll already on FIFTY whoa...) so maybe since those published pic is legit?...So it's okay to be put it in this wiki? And I'm planning writing about MoA member in one article (stays in article) because there wasn't much info about Man of Action production and merging with member's bio seems better. Also the template Infobox_location I think I want to delete the link Appearance since it wouldn't likely be needed, I will update the data later, I also wanted to merge the gallery with the same article, but I am concern again. PS. a lot of GR crew were came from Teen Titans crew, ah there's no such things as coincidence, isn't it? Sorry if my english is a bit confusing XD Flickfreak 07:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would be all right to upload some of the artwork, but I would keep it to a minimum. They would also need to be licensed. The image upload page has an option called "Licensing" near the bottom of the page. If you click on the drop-down menu beside it, you should see some licensing options. I would select "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law." Technically, every picture on this website should have that licensing... It's something we'll eventually have to fix one day. T_T Anyway, it would be great if we had a licensing template like Young Justice Wiki (see an example here). Maybe I'll try to make a template like that one day. : Anyway, I agree with deleting the Appearance link from the Infobox_location template. When you say you want to merge the gallery with the article, do you mean that you want the gallery to be placed on the main article (instead of linked to)? If so, I support that change. I think location articles should have galleries placed on the main article. : Lol, I never knew most of Generator Rex's crew also worked on Teen Titans. That's pretty cool. Katara20 18:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay thanks, I noticed that licensing seems to be important, I really don't want someone misuse those pretty artworks :( Anyway if you're currently too busy can you teach me how to make that template? I try to copy that coding template but it seemed linked with other templates (the 'legal disclaimer' and 'licensing template etc'). :: Oh sorry, I think I typed it too fast that the message is a bit incomplete. My concern if I merge the location gallery with the article is that if there's a lot of them. On the good side since bg usually similar from time to time we don't need to upload all, on the other side, if the location picture have many sequence and sides such as the Providence War Room (the briefing room) hade many angles in episode "Grounded". If I put picture too much in the article, a user once complained the article takes too long to upload because of the picture. But I guess I should worry later and delete the appearance first. :: About the GR crew I thought there were two of them, but apparently there about 5 of them o_o (lots of including shows from Jackie Chan adventures which explain why they loved Hong Kong). The noticeable example is, the writer Rob Hoegee (his name has been mentioned once in one of Star Fire's Tamaranean joke). The other is the GR Emmy award Chu-Hui Song, her name was honored as one of the Teen Titan's minor character, the true master "Chu-Hui". :: Also I've been meaning to ask, who is you fav character in GR? I never knew :P Flickfreak 02:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'd be glad to explain how to make the template, but first, I should probably ask the Young Justice Wiki administrators if they mind me using the template. It looks like they put a lot of effort into making it, and I wouldn't want to use it without their permission. Oh, and you're right about it being linked with other templates. Basically, you would have to import those other templates in order for the licensing template to work. I'll explain more later, since it's getting really late. ::: Also, I see your point about the location galleries. I'll have to think about that some more, then. ::: Oh, and my favorite GR character? I really don't know... Probably a tie between Agent Six and Dr. Holiday. :) Katara20 03:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thought I should let you know I've created a Profile Image Change forum page. --JuniperAlien 06:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Template By the way, I have not one clue how to code these templates (I shrunk the font btw). I've noticed that on most wikis they have templates that have certain sections that show up when filled in, and certain parts that ''don't ''show up when not filled in. Do you know how to do that? JuniperAlien 06:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC)